1. Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display device and an organic light-emitting display device manufactured by using the method.
2. Description of Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices have a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response speed than other display devices, and thus have drawn attention as next-generation display devices.
An organic light-emitting display device includes intermediate layers, including an emission layer located between a first electrode and a second electrode that are arranged opposite to each other. The electrodes and the intermediate layers may be formed via various methods, one of which is a deposition method. When an organic light-emitting display device is manufactured by using a typical deposition method, a fine metal mask (FMM) having the same pattern as an organic layer or the like to be formed on a substrate is positioned to closely contact a surface of the substrate on which the organic layer or the like is to be formed, and an organic layer material is deposited over the FMM in order to form the organic layer having the desired pattern.
However, the deposition method using such FMM is not suitable for manufacturing larger devices using a mother glass having a size of 5 G or greater. For instance, when such a large mask is used, the mask may bend due to its own weight, thereby distorting a pattern. This is not conducive for the recent trend towards high-definition patterns.